Huntbastian week
by CoryMonteithsbitchtits
Summary: Different one shots, etc for Huntbastian week on Tumblr! Huntbastian first kiss, first time, gender swap, school etc.
1. First time

**Note; Smut. Not too good at it! Having a go first time. Hunter is a virgin, isn't very informed and is nervous.**

"My parents aren't home this weekend." Hunter whispered to Sebastian during class.

"So?" Sebastian playfully.

"So, I think you should come over."

"Hmm i don't know, I think I have plans."

"Yeah, you're plans are coming to my house. We can have pizza, watch movies."

"Sshh!" The teacher hushed.

"It'll be fun." Hunter whispered quieter.

"You really think?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm in." Sebastian smiled.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Hey Sebastian, wasn't expecting you."

" funny." Sebastian said stepping inside Hunter's house, kissing him on the way in.

"I got us some dinner."

"Pizza? Love it." Sebastian smiled before taking a seat on the couch.

Hunter and Sebastian ate until they were full, watching something on tv that neither were paying attention to.

"Now what?" Hunter sat up straighter.

"I know." Sebastian pressed Hunter against the couch, kissing him roughly

Hunter kissed back, lightly roaming his hands around Sebastian's body.

"Your room, now." Sebastian panted.

Hunter and Sebastian quickly made their way upstairs to Hunter's massive room.

Sebastian sat on Hunter's bed, smirking, while Hunter stood by the door awkwardly?

"Come here."

Hunter slowly made his way over to Sebastian, being attack by kisses as soon as he reached the bed.

"S..Sebastian."

"Mmm." Sebastian hummed cheerfully.

"No, Sebastian. I mean stop." Hunter broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian sighed.

"I'm nervous."

"We don't have to do anything."

"But we will."

"We don't have to, I said."

"I want to."

"Why are you nervous then?"

Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm a Virgin."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Really? You seem so confident when we kiss ane... well you usually seem so confident."

"Well, it's true."

"I don't care. We aren't going to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you don't want ..."

"I'm just .. Im just going to kiss you." Hunter crashed his lips to Sebastian's, pushing him back on the bed.

"Clothes off." Sebastian mumbled into Hunter's neck.

Hunter stood, pulling his shirt over his head, stopping at his jeans.

"Okay, I'll undress first." Sebastian chuckled, stripping himself of his shirt, pants and boxers.

Hunter drooled at the sight of Sebastian naked, his cock half hard.

Sebastian smirked. "It's like you've never seen a dick before. Don't tell me you haven't, I've seen your browser history."

"You're just so... Perfect." Hunter said still starring at Sebastian's cock.

"Just come here." Sebastian pulled Hunter closer working off his jeans and briefs.

Hunter went red with embarrassment, his naked body was exposed.

"Sexy." Sebastian smirked, stroking Hunter.

"Seb. Sebastian." Hunter moaned, becoming hard very quickly.

"Ready?" Sebastian whispered deeply.

Hunter nodded climbing onto the bed, still tense.

Sebastian gabbed a packet of lube and condom from the pocket of his jeans.

"Do you want me to Stretch you, or do you want to do it yourself?" Sebastian asked grabbing the lube.

"What?"

"You've never fingered yourself?"

"What, yeah. Of course I have, a lot actually." Hunter stuttered.

"Okay good. So... I'll do it."

Hunter's breathing picked up.

"Hunter, it's okay. Trust me, it will feel good."

Hunter moved down the bed so his ass was fully visible for Sebastian.

Sebastian lubed up his fingers, reassuringly kissing Hunter before pressing a finger against his hole.

Hunter tensed up.

"Hunter, relax. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I really want this, I really want you." Hunter kissed Sebastian, relaxing a little.

Sebastian pressed his finger against Hunter's hole again, then slowly pushed it inside.

Sebastian received an encouraging moan and started to pump his finger.

"You feeling okay?"

"Feels.. Great." Hunter continued kissing, as Sebastian added another finger.

"God Hunter, you're so tight.".

Sebastian crooked his fingers when he was sure Hunter could take two easily.

"You need help there?" Sebastian gestured to Hunter's throbbing cock.

"No, no. Just keep going." Hunter urged Sebastian, pushing back on his fingers.

"Okay, ready for another." Hunter yelped as Sebastian added a third finger. "Good." Sebastian sounded as Hunter relaxed around his fingers as he pushed them in and out.

"I think you're ready." Sebastian smirked as Hunter moaned loudly, Sebastian hitting his prostate.

"O..okay." Hunter stuttered, feeling empty.

"Lay down." Sebastian said jerking himself hard, again.

"Let me help." Hunter grabbed Sebastian's dick, pumping it fast.

"Oh..oh God. Stop. Stop now." Hunter relaxed back on the bed waiting for Sebastian.

Sebastian quickly rolled the condom on, lubed himself up and settled between Hunter's legs.

Sebastian kept his mouth on Hunter's as he lined his cock up pressing against Hunter.

"Ready?" Hunter nodded, feeling the pressure in his ass.

"So fucking tight." Sebastian groaned pushing in as slow as he could, receiving a pained moan from Hunter as he sunk all the way in.

"Are you okay?"

"I...uh..yeah... Yeah."

Sebastian slowly pulled out, slipping back in at the same speed, continuing a few more times, then stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" Hunter asked breathless.

"I want to Make sure you're okay."

"I'm.." Hunter wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, forcing him back in. "Great."

"Good." Sebastian grunted.

"Now, fuck me." Hunter smirked.

ebastian took the order, forced his lips to Hunter's and started thrusting in at a steady speed.

"Fucking hell, Sebastian!"

"Better than any porn?"

"God, yes." Hunter moaned. Sebastian chuckled and picked up his pace

"You're so... You're so..." Hunter moaned, looking down, watching Sebastian's dick move swiftly in and out of him.

"I know." Sebastian smiled, moving faster, changing his angle.

"Ahh!" Hunter cried out in pleasure.

"That good?"

Hunter made the same noise as Sebastian hit the spot over and over.

"So good." Hunter clenched his eyes tight as Sebastian thrusted hard into the spot.

"I'll do it." Sebastian took over, realizing Hunter's hand was on himself.

Sebastian pumped Hunter's dick along to his brutal speed.

It wasn't long until Hunter was mumbling Sebastian's name, pushing back down on him.

"Sebastian, I'm almost there." Sebastian thrusted and pumped faster, before Hunter came, clenching around Sebastian.

"Hunter." Sebastian moaned before coming and sliding from Hunter.

Sebastian lay, eyes clenched, panting as Hunter kissed him all over.

"Perfect. Amazing. So hot." Hunter whispered between kisses.

"I... I love you Hunter." Sebastian breathed coming back to reality.

"You love me?"

Neither Hunter, nor Sebastian had used those words yet. Although they have been together for almost nine months, they decided to take their relationship very slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks for taking my virginity." Hunter joked.

"I really do love you."

"I love you to, I'm glad we did this.

"Mmm same."

Sebastian kissed Hunter, then they curled up to each other, falling asleep.


	2. Huntbastian first kiss

**Huntbastian week, firsts; kiss.**

****"I'm almost ready!" Sebastian called from the bathroom.

"Hurry! The reservations are at six!"

"OKay, I'm ready. How do I look?" Hunters mouth dropped at the sight of Sebastian. He was wearing a suit, classier than their warblers blazer, his hair was coiffed perfectly and his eyes had a certain sparkle in them that made Hunter's heart melt.

"I'm going to say I must look pretty good, seeing as you just left a puddle of dribble on the floor." Hunter snapped back into reality.

"Let's get going." Hunter took Sebastian's hand and lead them out of their dorm and to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It was Sebastian and Hunter's one month anniversary. Hunter had booked a private table for the two at one of the classiest restaurants in all of Ohio to celebrate. Not only was Hunter taking Sebastian out, he was planning to kiss Sebastian for the first time.

Another ten minutes and Hunter pulled up in front of an expensive looking building.

"Wow, here?"

Hunter gave Sebastian a wink as they both stepped inside.

The place was massive and packed. A waiter lead them through the main room, into a smaller, dimmer room, lit with thousands of candles.

"Here are your menus, I will be back in a few moments." The waiter left the two alone in the room.

Hunter pulled a chair out and gestured for Sebastian to sit. Sebastian gave a small giggle before sitting.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Hunter, you didn't have to do this!"

"Yes I did, I wanted a special night, it is our one month anniversary."

"I know, I know, I... Thank you." Sebastian leaned across the table and hugged Hunter.

Hunter was just about to kiss Sebastian when the waiter returned.

"I will take you drink orders?"

"Just some water for both of us." Sebastian smiled at the waiter and they disappeared agan. "Wouldn't want us going back to Dalton drunk on a Tuesaday night." Hunter chuckled.

* * *

"The food was fabulous! Thank you." Hunter nodded to the waiter as he collected Sebastian and Hunter's cleared plates.

"Thanks again, Hunter." Sebastian gavea small blush as they were alone again. Hunter moved closer to Sebastian.

"You really enjoyed it?" Hunter said only inches away from his boyfriend's face. "How much do you enjoy it n..."

"Fire!" Sebasian yelled over Hunter.

A few candles on the other side of the room had fallen over and plastic decorations were on fire.

"Let's get out of here!" Hunter grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling him out of the room and to their waiter.

"Waiter! The private room is on fire!"

A team of waiters quickly moved into the room to put out the fire.

Hunter paid for the dinner, which Sebastian insisted paying for, then they made their way back to the car.

"I don't want to go back to Dalton yet, we still have an hour left till we have to be back." Sebastian said as both were seated in the car.

"We could go out for ice cream?" Hunter suggested.

"Perfect."

Hunter pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove until they found a small ice cream store, across the road from a park.

"You have to let me buy you ice cream, okay." Sebastian asked rhetorically.

As soon as both boys had their ice creams, cookies and cream for Hunter, double choc for Sebastian, they walked hand in hand over to the park, which featured a massive pond accommodated with flocks of ducks.

"This park is awesome!" Hunter said in awe as a fountain of water spurted from the middle of the pond.

"Hunter."

"Ye.." Hunter turned to face Sebastian, having ice cream pushed at his nose.

"Seb!" Hunter laughed.

Sebastian winked and wiped the ice cream off of Hunter's nose. Both sat in silence eating their ice creams admiring the water display.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" A blush crept up on Sebastian's face for the second time that night.

"There is something I really want to..."

_beep beep being beep beep bing_

__"It's Jeff calling..." Hunter hung up the phone, he wasn't going to let anything ruin the moment, this time. "Sebastian..."

Hunter was cut off as Sebastian crashed his lips to Hunters.

The surpise made the kiss so much sweeter, as Hunter kissed back. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, as neither wanted to pull away. It was full of love, passion, surprise, Sebastian, nor Hunter wanted it to end. It did, though.

"Wow." Hunter panted.

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"I've been wanting to do that all night, but the waiter interrupted, then the fire and Jeff..."

Sebastian silenced Hunter with another kiss.

"Sebastian Smythe, your amazing." Hunter giggled as they parted.

"I kno..." Hunter pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Sorry, payback."

Hunter and Sebastian laughed, smiled and kissed their way through the night, Picking up the kissing when returning to dalton.

The night was perfect.


	3. Hunter's arrival

**Note; Day two of Huntbastian week! School fics. **

**This is set at Dalton when Hunter first arrives. Huntbastian friendship.**

****Hunter was dreading his first day at his new school, he was alone, no friends, in a strange place. Hunter was horrible at m aking new friends. This was going to be terrible. All he wanted was to go back to military school, this new school was going to be hell.

"Mr. Clarington, we are very happy to have you here with us at Dalton. You will make a great contribute to this school, and firm captain of the Warblers." The headmaster welcomed as he showed Hunter the way to the Warblers practice room. "The current members will welcome you with open arms, and make you sure you feel comfortable. Enjoy your day."

Hunter was left standing at the Warblers practice room doors alone and nervous. Hunter slowly opened the doors, exposing a massive room with classy furniture, occupied by about a dozen members of the club. The room was quiet as Hunter stood at the door awkwardly.

"Hello, I'm Hunter, the new Warbler captain." He introduced. The room kept silent, as several of the boys gave him dirty looks. Hunter moved to the front of the room and introduced himself again.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Cl..."

"We know who you are." A voiced sounded, Hunter unknown of its owner.

"We told them not to give us a new captain!" Another stranger's voice whined.

"I was transferred here from..." Hunter was again interupted, this time by the massive doors opening.

"Sorry, I was late guys, has the new ca... Hello there." A taller boy stood in front of Hunter, a smirk tattooed on his face. The boy had darker hair than Hunter and piercing green eyes.

"You must be Hunter? I'm Sebastian Smythe." Hunder took the hand that reached towards him, and shook it.

"Yes, I am Hunter."

"Sebastian, we told them not to give us a new captain, why are you being nice to him?"

Sebastian kept smiling at Hunter as he raised a hand towards the group of boys. Several comments came at Sebastian in angry tones.

"Stop!" Sebastian turned around. "Hunter was transferred here to help us, we are suppose to be welcoming of our new members, give him a chance!"

The room silenced as glances were shared.

"That's more like it. I'm canceling practice today, you may all leave." Sebastian annouced, the room emptying fast.

Hunter stood silent as Sebastian looked him up and down.

"So you came from military school, huh? Impressive." Sebastian gestured towars the couch as both boys sat.

"What was that about? The head master said I was suppose to be welcomed kindly." Hunter said a tone of annoyance in his voice

"Forget about them, it takes them a while to warm up to people."

The room stayed silent for a bit.

"I'd be more than happy to show you around more, it seems like you could use a friend around here?" Sebastian offered.

"I'd really like that, thanks..Sebastian."

Hunter and Sebagoin got to know each other a bit more, realizing they had a lot in common.

Maybe Hunter's new school wasn't going to be such plead place after all.


End file.
